


Fallout

by YappiChick



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him wanted to do nothing more than get out of this SHIELD facility with Pepper and find a stiff drink, forgetting what happened to Coulson, to New York, and to everyone else.  Post-movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_a_dram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_dram/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful just_a_dram. Takes place after the movie so spoilers abound.

"Tony, oh my God! I thought you had died!" Pepper's concerned voice pulled Tony from the lure of unconsciousness.

He opened his eyes and saw the worried look on Pepper's face. A slew of questions flooded his mind. Where was he again? And, more importantly, why was he in a bed and she not there with him?

He moved to sit up and winced. Pain coursed throughout his entire body. Oh, that was right. He had saved the world earlier in the day. Nearly sacrificed himself for the millions of people in New York.  
  
Damn, he was a good superhero, if he did say so himself.

It took him several seconds to realize that Pepper was still talking a mile a minute. "I didn't even know that you tried to call me until after we landed. But you did and I had the phone on vibrate. I didn't even hear it. I mean, why didn't I have the ringer on? I should have known if something went wrong, you would have tried to-"

"Pepper. Pepper. Stop." He held up his hand. "I have got a question for you."

She paused mid-sentence and looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you going to kiss me and make it all better?"

She looked at him as if she couldn't believe he had asked her that. He could almost hear her asking, _Right now?_

Tony shrugged and nodded as if she had spoken the words out loud.

She lowered her lips down to his. They were soft and warm. Nothing like the constricting, cold vacuum of space he had been exposed to. For several heartbeats, he was able to forget about the pain and the dull ache in his chest when he nearly died.

Pepper pulled away slightly and leaned her head against his.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, Tony."

He looked up at her solemn eyes, tears still unshed in them. He wanted to agree to her demand. Part of him wanted to do nothing more than get out of this SHIELD facility with Pepper and find a stiff drink, forgetting what happened to Coulson, to New York, and to everyone else.

But he couldn't. Not after everything that happened.

He flashed her a wistful smile that he wouldn't expose to anyone but her. "I can't do that. I'm a superhero now, remember?"


End file.
